


Over The Seine

by J_E_McCormickGal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Short, it's just random, mention of suicidcal thoughts, modern!AU, sorry if there's any oocness, this doesn't really fit into anything anywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_E_McCormickGal/pseuds/J_E_McCormickGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Grantaire just can't control his mouth. Peering down into the Seine after a coffee date with Enjolras is one of those times, and he's not entirely sure if he regrets it as much as he probably should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Seine

**Author's Note:**

> Costa coffee because fuck you Starbucks.  
> This idea isn’t 100% my doing – I read some fic which involved Enjolras stopping Grantaire from jumping, and my mind morphed it into... this? It doesn’t fit in my modern!AU really, so it’s just a one-off. Idek. All you need to know is this is vaguely pre-established relationship.  
> Knock yourselves out.

They're standing on the bridge over the Seine. They both have Costa coffees in their hands, and Grantaire has the crumpled paper bag that once housed muffins. There's a flask on his hip, barely touched today, which Enjolras knows to contain some sort of alcohol. They're leaning against the stone wall that separates them from the drop into the powerful currents of the river, and Grantaire is being unusually quiet and pensive as he stares down.  
   
"Do you ever wonder what it would feel like to drown?" Grantaire bursts out suddenly. Enjolras looks over at him in surprise. The brunette seems to flinch at his own words as he realises what he's just said, and drops his head. "Shit. That was a very stupid question. Forget I said anything."  
   
"No, I..." Enjolras pauses for a moment, still looking at Grantaire. "Why, do you?"  
   
"...Sometimes." Grantaire murmurs. "I think about how the wind would feel against my face as I fall. How it would feel to hit the water and be pulled under. If it hurts. But- it's all stupid. Please, forget it."  
   
"Grantaire." Enjolras' voice is quiet and deadly serious. Somehow, the cynic knows he is meant to look over at the blonde, and so slowly he does, sheepishly peering up from under his curls. Enjolras' face is set in something like stony concern. "Do you really think that?"  
   
Grantaire deliberates for a moment, his eyes flickering from the raging Seine to Enjolras' clear blue eyes and back, his tongue running over his bitten-raw lips nervously. His hand shakes slightly as it reaches for his flask, almost subconsciously, but he doesn't take it just yet.  
   
"I never would." He eventually says. "I think about it sometimes, but I never would."  
   
He looks away from Enjolras, turning his body away as well, and leans on the wall again. He regrets letting his thoughts slip through his lips, and now he's embarrassed. He takes a quick swig from his flask before replacing it at his hip.  
   
He's definitely not expecting for a warm hand to fall on his shoulder, or the arm that is suddenly around his back. The other man's chest is pressed slightly against his shoulder-blade, and as he is given a small squeeze Grantaire is sure he can feel his cheeks flaring at the close proximity. The nose nuzzling gently at his temple and the breath against his ear doesn't help.  
   
"Please don't." Enjolras whispers, and Grantaire is almost surprised his voice can be this quiet. "Don't think about it. Don't do it. Please don't, ever."  
   
That Enjolras is asking this of him - that he's pleading with him, and that his voice is taut with emotion - makes Grantaire's chest swell. He leans into the touch.

"Didn't I just say I never would?" He mumbles. "I have too much to live for now. I'm not going anywhere until you do. I want to be here for every moment of you, and I will hang on till the bitter end to see it."  
   
Grantaire hesitantly turns his face to hide it in Enjolras' neck. The blonde simply pulls him closer again, and wraps his other arm around him. He doesn't say anything more, and the two stand there for a while, just listening to the rushing waters below.


End file.
